User talk:EndlessOblivionKH
Reply Thanks, YerMom! It's great to know someone's noticed me... Response Haha! Hey, did you check out my user page? howdy ^^ Response to Orpheus I am well, thank you. I see you are a fan of Jack Skellington. I am, too. Anyways, like your talk box says, I am prepared to scream ^_^! Anyways, have you seen my userpage, yet? Responding to YerMom I am sorry about the website! It usually works (LOL)^_^. Anyways, thank you for making me fell welcome. Since you seem to know what you're doing, I have a question for you (More like a few, actually). 1. Do you know who can help me create user boxes and talk bubbles? If so, who? 2. Who should my next character bio be on on my website? 3. Should I put you on my friends list? I still don't get it. I just got a new talk bubble, courtesy of Marexl, though. Response to Marexl Yes, that is what I want. If you can get me in touch with SSC, I have already chosen what I want for mine. Thanks for chatting with me! Opinions w/ Orpheus I like Roxas, too, but only as an Organization Member. I thought he was boring in KH2. Anyways, Captain Hook is good for laughs, but he was difficult in Chain of Memories. I did get a nice finisher, though. Dark Mode Riku shoots a Dark Firaga through his middle - ouch! Sora was harder, because Riku was easier to control (Auto Reload + Dark Mode + Dark Mode Sleights + Higher Speed = Total Ownage^_^ Queen of Hearts : Who is this freak that calls upon the darkness? Off with his head! Card Soldiers surround Riku. Riku : Oh, shut up! Riku goes Dark Mode and uses Dark Aura. The Queen's castle is in ruins. End of story. Riku does an evil laugh! So true, my friend. So true. Beware - I'm pulling a Riku Quote - you know why it is so true - It is because "I'm not a total sap like you!" (NOT REALLY!) The Talk Bubble - Marexl I want one using the normal Xemnas Sprite from 358/2 Days (I don't think anyone has that one) The colors could be similar to Orpheus', but black on top and gray on the bottom. Do I need to tell you any quotes I want? Fine then. Quote next to user name : "There's no such thing as light!" Bottom Quote : "Hearts are power!" What about this one, Marexl? DaysXemnasShocked.png but write in between the = and }} but don't space it I had to because it'll just make another bubble.}} What do you mean? Marexl 20:07, 6 July 2009 (UTC) We Have a New Member - It is the 14th. Xion Page Updates Did you see my Website? What other pictures do you want I can't find a Zexion. Marexl 21:00, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Testing, 1, 2, 3... Testing... - Your regular text * - Your happy text * - Your angry text}} Unnamed Heartless Wayne Allwine Rememberance Month? hiya http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRKcT29ib3Q how did i do Hi friend I made a story I hope you think it's good only the first chapter though. Marexl 05:19, 7 July 2009 (UTC) about the site... lol I don't know where she went.Um it's on the new pages but I redirected it. Marexl 05:32, 7 July 2009 (UTC) rememberence month Orpheus, quick question. I've been afraid to ask, because you've been so nice, but my parents and computer classes warned me about hackers and computer pirates. Y'know - They're nice to you, get trust, gain personal information, kill you? I'm not saying you would , but I have to know how old you are before we can make our cyber friendship official. I SWEAR THAT I AM NOT ONE OF THESE HACKERS! I know you may never want to speak to me again because of this, so I want you to know that you were a very good friend to me on my first day of KH Wiki. - EO well u have create another user page on a different wikiGhostboy3000 10:49, 7 July 2009 (UTC) friend request LOLGhostboy3000 14:08, 7 July 2009 (UTC) I don't know if he is here yet Marexl 14:48, 7 July 2009 (UTC) High Quality Screenshots mornin lol Lack of Communication good morining